


Feel the Burn

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [19]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Endurance - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike decides to train for a bike race; Harvey decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Burn

Mike felt his legs starting to burn as he pedaled. He had been riding for the past few hours and it was getting to the point where he would need to head back. He used to bike a lot more when he was a bike messenger. Since he started working for Harvey, his bike time had dropped to mostly getting to and from work.

He decided to start training for a bike race to see if he could do it. At first it was just a ride around one of the parks in the city, then he really got started on the training - long rides around the city through places with hills and turns. He tried to get Harvey and Rachel interested, but they both turned him down.

Their loss. Though Harvey was a regular runner, Mike would have liked company on his training rides. So, he asked him if he wanted to run with him while he biked. Harvey was a bit more amenable to that suggestion.

Harvey agreed to meet him at the park at some ungodly hour of the morning. Mike didn't argue, because he wanted the ~~company~~ competition.

By the time he arrived - two minutes early - Harvey was stretching and scowling as though he'd been waiting forever. "Ready?" Harvey asked him.

Mike nodded and they got going. It wasn't as hard for Mike to keep pace with Harvey as he'd thought it would be. He was riding a little slower than he usually did, but it was good for pushing himself. Especially when Harvey found a hill for them to climb. It wasn't steep, but it was a steady incline and Mike felt his legs start to burn a little.

By the end of their run/ride, Mike was a bit more winded than he thought he'd be. Harvey was no slouch with his runs. Mike drank several gulps from a water bottle, then said, "Fuck, Harvey, that…"

"Did I wear you out?" Harvey asked with a chuckle as he stretched.

Mike shook his head. "No. Not quite. That was just a hell of a run, man."

"Fifteen miles. Same as your bike race, right?"

"Well, hell," Mike groaned, rolling his eyes. "I've only gotten to twelve."

"Now you just need to work on speed," Harvey commented. "Tomorrow, I get a two mile head start, then you can catch up."

Mike sipped more water. "What if I pass you?"

"You can wait for me at the end," Harvey told him. "Come on, kid, I'll buy you breakfast."

As long as breakfast was going to be real food and not something from a street cart, this would be a great offer. Mike was pleasantly surprised by Harvey's breakfast choice - fruit and waffles and eggs on the menu in so many options, he wasn't sure what to choose.

During breakfast, Harvey glanced across the table at him with one of those classic Harvey smirks. Mike ignored him and kept eating.

"I don't know what's more impressive, your stamina on the bike or your stamina putting away food," Harvey commented.

Mike snorted a laugh. "I'm better at eating. Trust me."

He finished breakfast, then picked his jaw up off the floor when Harvey invited him to his condo. He'd only been there a couple times - and once he was drunk. Harvey had never asked him to come over. He didn't have any pre-conceived notions, but the request was still odd to him.

"Do you need a minute?" Harvey asked as Mike fish-mouthed across the table.

"What? No. I-uh-just hadn't expected that."

"I thought it was because you're afraid of a half-mile ride."

Mike whimpered. "I might be."

Harvey smirked. "If you can't ride half a mile to my condo, then how will you make it all the way back to Williamsburg?"

That was an excellent point. Mike had thought of that too - he would sit in this restaurant drinking coffee until his legs would let him ride again. It was a good plan.

"Come on," Harvey said and rose from his chair.

Harvey's condo was much the way he remembered from the last time he had been here. He was still kind of afraid to touch anything. There was no way he could afford to repair or replace anything in here.

"Relax, Mike. It's not a museum."

That didn't help him much. Seriously - he was sure Harvey's salt shaker cost more than Mike's bike. He leaned against the counter as Harvey pulled water bottles from the fridge.

"If you don't relax-"

"Your barstools are worth more than my whole apartment," Mike cut him off as he accepted the bottle of water.

Harvey frowned. "It's just stuff, Mike." He waved a hand toward a shelving unit along one wall. "Don't damage the vinyl and we'll be fine."

Mike turned to follow where Harvey was pointing. "Geezus, Harvey." He inched closer to the wall - which probably looked silly from all the way across the room. "Any duplicates?"

Harvey grinned at him. "A few of the classics, yes. But mostly - no."

Mike whistled. Harvey's collection at the office was already impressive, adding the collection in his condo made it more so. He turned his head. "I know you didn't bring me here to show me your record collection."

"No, I didn't," Harvey said as he closed the distance between them in a way that made Mike suddenly need to find more air. "I brought you here to test your endurance."

Mike found himself pinned between Harvey's firm body and the solid counter behind him. He breathed up at Harvey. "Are you going to fuck me for fifteen miles?"

Given the wicked grin bending Harvey's mouth, that was exactly the wrong thing to have said. Or maybe it was the right thing - if Harvey planned to do what Mike was thinking. The kiss Harvey hit him with was a pretty good indicator of what was coming up.

Mike put the water bottle on the counter so his hands were free to grab Harvey's shoulders. The kiss lasted until Harvey turned him around and bent him across the counter.

"We're skipping the warm-up," Harvey rumbled.

Mike shuddered and rocked his hips back against him. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
